Lizwin Music Shuffle Stories
by Fabulouis Is I
Summary: Basically where I shuffle a song then I write a fic about Lizwin on it. Most of it will be K  but some of it may be a bit mature. This is my first fic so it's a bit choppy in places. I will improve, I promise!
1. Baby

Edwin sat on the bench, at the , jamming out to some of his favourite music. He enjoyed most music from any of the Rock genres, classic rock, modern rock, pop rock, you name it. Right now he was listening to a song by Bon Jovi. He tapped his foot to the beat of the song, and eventually he started silently singing the song. Then, when the song changed, he shouted, "Aw man!' It was a Justin Bieber song, that Marti had snuck onto his IPod while she was going through her 'Bieber phase' Y'know, every girl had them. Except for Lizzie. Lizzie was... different. She could be tempermental but sweet and sarcastic. That's what Edwin liked about her.

He was brought out of his fantasy when he was tapped on the back by the girl the fantasy was about. Lizzie.

"Edwin, it's time to go. Mom just pulled up in the parking lot." Lizzie crossed her arms and looked him in the eye, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"O-oh, y-yeah, I'll be there in a sec... I have to... uh, get my stuff." Lizzie looked at him weirdly, and nodded. She walked away, and Edwin mentally cursed himself for being an idiot.

He wrapped his IPod up in his earphones and put them in his sweater pocket, looking over at Lizzie who was contently saying her goodbyes to her friends, also known as her Hockey team. Lizzie looked over at Edwin, Edwin quickly looking away to not look like a stalker.

"Do you like him?" One of Lizzie's friends giggled, poking her in the chest.

Lizzie cringed at the thought and answered, "Of course not. He's my brother. That would be incest."

"Step." She corrected, still giggling around with the others.

"We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." She answered, walking away to Edwin.

"Hurry up, Nora's been honking her horn for about 10 minutes now and she looks like she's honking at all the guys walking by."

Edwin shook his head, and got up. They began walking towards Nora's car, while the ride home was uneventful (minus the fact that all Nora talked about was what they did at the park.)

When they got home, Edwin ran up to his bedroom, not speaking to anyone, and collapsed on his bed. He was exausted and it was bad enough he was dragged to the park with Lizzie. He eventually fell asleep, until there was a knock on the door to the attic, and a note slid through the crack.

"Meet me in the Games Closet as soon as you get this note." Edwin sleepily put the note in the trash, and headed towards to Games Closet. He got in there to see Lizzie sitting on the ground, in her usual casual attire. "So, what's this meeting for?" Edwin closed the door behind them and sat next to her, crossed legged. "Well... a few things, actually." Lizzie sighed, and continued. "Every body keeps on assuming we're dating. Your my brother, we can't be dating!"

Edwin sighed, and corrected her once again. "Step, why do I have to keep telling you this?"

"Still. It just sounds... wrong."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I know someone who likes you."

"Who, tell me!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I'll give you anything!"

"I'm sure you would," Edwin said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hints?" She pleaded, looking him in the eye, which made Edwin shiver.

"He's really close to you."

"Jamie?"

"Everybody already knows he likes you. Someone else."

Lizzie play slapped Edwin and the two giggled.

"I mean, literally close."

When Lizzie finally caught on, her mouth gaped open.

"I-Is it..." Lizzied gulped, looking at him in the eye. "Y-you?"

He nodded, gulping. "I don't want this to end our friendship or anything, bu- mmph!"

Lizzie's lips ran into Edwin's. It was a sweet and passionate kissed. Edwin didn't know how to react. He didn't do anything, until Lizzie finally pulled the two apart.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I-I d-don't know..."

Then, he put his hands on Lizzie's cheeks, and pulled them back together, so there was no space between them. This time, both of them kissed. They pulled apart, and looked at Lizzie. "I really like you, Lizzie McDonald."

"Same for you, Edwin Venturi."

**Hey. This song was Baby - Justin Bieber (don't ask me why it's on my IPod, I went through one of those Bieber phases too!) but anyway, I feel something is wrong with this fic. It's kind of that cliché Lizwin story. I promise the next one will be better. :)**


	2. Rolling In The Deep

Rolling In The Deep

Lizzie ran up to her room in an angry march up to her bedroom as soon as she got home. "Come on Liz, what did I do?" Edwin shrugged, throwing his hands up in the air in frusturation. Liz was angry at Edwin for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why. Nora looked at Ed, with a questioning look. He just shrugged to Nora and headed up to Lizzie's bedroom. He knocked on the door, after hearing a 'don't come in!' angrily he just opened the door and walked in. "I said don't come in, you idiot!" She threw a pillow at Edwin, and shoved her face in her pillow.

"Liz, come on, what did I do?" Edwin sat on her bed, just to be shoved off by a surprisingly strong Lizzie.

"You know what you did, Edwin! I SAW you locking lips with Michelle in the cafeteria!" Edwin looked at her confused. "I wasn't IN the cafeteria, Liz, I was in detention. I thought you knew that. I thought I told you."

"You're lying. Who was that then? Your evil twin?"

"I don't know!"

"Just leave. Right now. Before you regret it."

Edwin sighed, leaving the bedroom. He honestly didn't know what Lizzie was talking about. He knew that Lizzie and Michelle didn't like eachother, but what caused Liz to be so upset? It's not like the first time she had seem him and Michelle together.

Meanwhile in Liz's room, Casey had forced Lizzie to speak with her and tell her what's wrong.

"Well, Edwin was groping Michelle in the middle of the cafeteria, and now he's telling me he didn't do it and he was in detention. He doesn't have a right to do that, I saw him there, and he KNOWS how much I dislike Michelle!"

Casey put a resurring hand on her back and sighed. "Well, maybe he was telling the truth. Why are you so upset over him?"

Lizzie sighed, looking over at her older sister, "I told you already. Edwin's one of my best friends, and the fact that he's dating my enemy sucks."

"Well, who said anything about him dating her?"

Lizzie paused.

"Do you like Edwin?"

"No, he's my stepbrother. That would be incest."

"Well, you two aren't blood related."

"Casey, I don't really want to discuss this." Lizzie got up off of her bed, and into the bathroom. She quickly wiped any trace of tears and ran downstairs.

"Edwin, why were you throwing spit balls at the substitude teacher?" George looked at his son in dismay, his hand

"It was a dare!"

Lizzie stayed for the conversation, until Edwin looked over at the staircase, and Lizzie sprinting up the stairs. She ran down the hallway, and into the games closet, mentally cursing herself for assuming it was him. She jumped when the door was open, and the person who opened the door was wide eyed. It was Edwin.

"E-Edwin, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And what were you doing, spying on me. Wow. I'm really rubbing off on you."

She playfully pushed the boy and giggled. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and they just enjoyed the peaceful silence that Games Closet gave them.


End file.
